


Demon Doppelganger

by ragnarok89



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Demon Sex, F/M, Femdom, Lemon, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, One Night Stands, One Shot, Sexual Content, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Crossover. AU. Marik, Megumi. These creatures of the dark were out to play. Warning: sexual situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Doppelganger

These creatures of the dark were out to play. 

It was the way he swayed his hips while walking, the purple cape flowing and rippling, cascading over his muscled shoulders, how the cloth of his black shirt stretched itself and got pressed together, as if it was trying to get rid of those pants holding onto it. 

She just couldn't find herself to resist the demon, he encased in a beautiful shell, and she was one of them, the Shiki – it was inevitable that creatures such as her couldn't resist their basic desires. 

She glided forward, like a beast cornering its prey. The demon in turn gave her a beautiful smile, one filled with madness, lust, malice, and insanity. 

The frisson of fear was not felt in the Shiki, not just yet. 

Her lips reached his svelte ones and they were caught in a heavy kiss. She climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. A moan escaped his mouth when she started grinding her hips against his. The lust was undeniable and her eyes were black with it. 

The Eye of Horus on his forehead gleamed brightly so that he could continue to keep those burning hues within his vision, that tongue licking over dry lips.  
The pink cloud-haired demon indicated that she was very much willing to do whatever he wanted. 

The way those slender fingers opened his belt, pulled it all out before finally going over to his khaki trousers, skilled fingers opening the first button, unzipping ever so slowly—

The demon tilted back his hand, baring the column of his throat. She then kissed down his neck, licking and sucking on his sensitive pulse point, earning a low moan from him. She continued down his chest, to his torso, and then to below his pelvis. She placed her delicate fingers under the elastic of his boxers and looked up at him with fiery eyes. She knew what she wanted to do; power made her tremble, tingle all over, and he had loads of it.

A slow grind moved against clothed heat, causing him to almost gasp for air. Their foreplay had lasted for too long, the need increasing with every second his hands weren't on her body, weren't ripping on those clothes, weren't shoving her slender form against the mattress, pulling up her legs and resting them on his shoulders before he would finally push in—

Her shivering began anew, and she was to be bound to him, not just by need, but by her hunger. 

The demon would make sure that she, the Shiki, felt the same hunger that he did, both desire and that undefinable something that drew them, these two lost souls, to each other, refusing to let them part.

She couldn't put a name to that hunger - it was enough that it existed.

He had waited long enough. It was time to join their bodies again, and to take his pleasure as he wished.

They were only impostors, demon doppelgangers of the people they once were, but in this night of frenzied act of becoming one, they have come to love the monsters hidden within the shadows. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: This was my first crossover with Shiki, so forgive me if at times Megumi and Marik may be out of character. Other than that, it’s great to have written this, even if it’s as twisted such as this one was.)


End file.
